Mátame
by Kami-cute
Summary: A base de un robo fallido, se finalizan dos vidas. Nuevamente, tiene que matar. Nuevamente, vuelve a estar solo. Reviews.


- Mátame...por favor...ma...¡mátame!

Sus ojos buscaban algo que le dijera que era mentira. Que eso era un mal sueño. Que en realidad no estaba pasando. ¿Matarla?¿Acaso había escuchado bien? Ella quería morir en sus manos. Que se apiadara de ella. De su alma. De su corazón. Y la matara. Como el asesino que promulgaba ser. Como el asesino a sangre fría que era. Como el asesino de nacimiento que era.

Pero él no podía. Le abandonaban las fuerzas. Era imposible. La veía tan débil. _Tan débil._ Inofensiva. Dispuesta a soportar cualquier martirio. _Soportando el dolor._ No podía. Por verla indefensa. Y al mismo tiempo, por amarla. Amarla más que a nada y nadie. Más que su propia vida. Pero veía su estado. Totalmente deplorable.

Recostada en el suelo. Sobre un charco color escarlata. Elixir de muerte y vida. Su cuerpo, provocando pequeños espasmos. Sus ojos, cerrándose durante interminables segundos de tormentosa agonía. Quizás debía hacer eso por ella. _Matar de nuevo._ No quería ver su sufrimiento. Pero...¿quién le quitaba la agonía de haberla matado? De haber sentido aquella vitalidad escurrir por sus manos. De haberle entregado algo que no merecía. _La muerte._ ¿Quién haría eso? Nadie. Nadie borraría su memoria. Nadie le haría olvidar aquel mal trago. De matar ese ángel. De permitir que esa rosa se marchitara. Pero sabía que sufría. Esa mirada le decía todo. _'Mátame, te lo ruego. Mátame'_.

- No puedo, Konan. Me es imposible matarte.

Ella le sonrió. De esas sonrisas que no llegan al alma. Esas sonrisas totalmente rotas. Y él se perdió en su mirada, que le transmitía todo lo que sentía. Dolor. Agonía. Heridas abiertas. Pena. Como él. Lleno de pena, la cual, ahora, corrompía a su rosa. Estaba absorto. Encerrado en un universo alterno. Sin noción del tiempo y el espacio.

Ella tomó con cuidado sus manos. Lentamente; cada movimiento la mataba. Literalmente, la mataba. Colocó aquellas manos llenas de odio pausadamente sobre su cuello. Y él sintió su suavidez.

Las manos sobre aquella tersa piel. Se entregaba a sus deseos. Al dolor. El sacrificio. Quería morir, no importaba cómo. Ella mantenía sus manos sobre las de él. Y él se perdía en su mirada.

- ¿Porqué...?¿Porqué yo?¿Porqué tu?

- Porque te amo...

Sus ojos se abrieron en asombro. Pena y asombro. Una morbosa noticia de amor. Lo amaba. _Lo amaba._

Posó sus orbes grises en ella y observó una sonrisa. Una sonrisa. Junto con lágrimas. _Me duele amarte, ¿sabes?_.

- Porque tu eres mi caballero...

La mirada perdida. El caballero. Aquel del que ella tanto hablaba. Que sonreía por pensar en él. Y que él siempre despreciaba. Aborrecía, maldecía. Lo odiaba. Había sido él mismo. _Nunca pude decirte la verdad._

- Y porque lo merezco...

- ¡NO!

Los ojos de Pein demostraron desición. Konan tomó miedo. Angustia. Terror. Pein clavaba sus ojos en los de ella, sin darle otra visión más que aquella penetrante mirada. _Por favor, mátame._

No era como ella creía. Ella no lo merecía. No debía haberle pasado eso. No tendría que haber pasado. Nunca. Pero pasó. Y él no se lo perdonaba. No se perdonaba a él mismo ni a los otros. Maldición. No, no era justo. Ni para ella ni para él. ¿Porqué habían terminado en esa situación tan dolorosa? Oh si, por un robo. Un robo fallido. La negación. Un disparo. Pasos. La huída del culpable.

Dios, ¡no era justo! ¿Acaso ambos se merecían tal castigo? Ver morir a la persona que aman. Uno, en físico. Otro, en espíritu. ¿Se merecía él eso? Una y mil veces maldecía mentalmente. ¡No! ¡Él no se merecía eso!

- ¿Porqué?¿Porqué tienes que morir?

Konan sonrió como no lo hizo en mucho tiempo. Era una jugarreta del destino. Jamás creyó que esto pasaría. Era tan patético. Su muerte era tan patétitca. Esa agonía. Ese momento era...

- Patético...

Pein abrió los ojos enormemente del asombro. Apretó los dientes, entrecerró los ojos y empezó a llorar. Golpeaba el suelo, en un intento de descargar su ira.

- ¿Qué es patético?¿Qué llore porqué te estás muriendo?¿Eso?

Ya había dejado de golpear el suelo. Ya había dejado de gritar. Ya no tenía voz para eso. Konan empezaba a toser, mientras por la comisura de sus labios caía un poco de sangre. La mirada de Pein había cambiado y ahora denotaba una desesperación inmensa. No quería perderla. No aún.

Se acercó a ella y levantó su frágil cuerpo. Se sentía tan infeliz. Con uno de sus brazos la sostenía por la pequeña cintura. Mientras con el otro, alzaba su cabeza. Arrodillado en el piso, con un débil y frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos. Parecía una imagen trágica de una película de drama. Con cuidado, acaricó el pequeño rostro angelical, dejando rastros de sangre. La sangre de ella. Manchando aquella inmaculada porcelana que conformaba la cara de Konan. Pero las lágrimas volvían a purificarla. Las lágrimas de él.

- Konan, no mueras...¿qué haré sin ti?

Veía con tanto dolor aquel bello ser que lo tenía enamorado. Buscaba algo que le dijera que ella iba a estar bien. Que no lo abandonaría. Que seguiría con vida.

Konan mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Respiraba pausadamente y sus gemidos de dolor colapsaban en la mente de Pein. Sacudió con cuidado al pequeño ángel.

- Konan...no...no mueras...por favor...te lo ruego...

Se abrazó más fuerte al cuerpo casi inerte de la chica. No. Eso no podía pasar. Ella no debía morir. Las lágrimas volvieron a asomar en sus orbes grises. Oh no, no ahora.

Apoyó la cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello, aspirando aquel dulce aroma femenino. Por última vez. Las lágrimas bañaban el delicado hombro amoratado de ella. Su palidez era notoria. Y la pequeña rosa empezaba a congelarse. Pein abrazó aún más fuerte a Konan. Quería retener su vida.

- No mueras...n-no te atrevas a hacerlo...

Pero ella no respondía. El dolor era mucho más de lo que creía. No podía moverse. Se sentá completamente desarmada. Y Pein se desesperaba aún más. Acariciaba su cabello y su rostro con delicadeza.

- A-abre los ojos, Konan...despierta...

Un suspiro doloroso. Era tan agonizane ese estado. Tan morboso. Tan doloroso. Era tan...irremplazable. Nada podría compararse. Nada sería igual a eso. Nunca. Ni en mil años.

- P-Pein...per-perdón...

Ella pronunciaba aquellas frágies palabras, sin intención de herirlo. No quería redención. No necesitaba ser salvada. Sólo quería su perdón. Definitivamente no veía desesperación en aquellos ojos grises. Por ella, él acababa de romper su sello. El que lo alejaba de los sentimientos.

- Perdón por...ser débil...y no poder soportar más...

Konan creó una diminuta sonrisa que mostraba dolor y un profundo arrepentimiento. Pero sin dejar de lado a la dulzura y el cariño. Dulzura y cariño en esa mirada. Porque era para Pein. Y él no podía perdonarla. Sinceramente, la estaba aborreciendo. La odiaba, por dejarlo aquí...mientras ella se estaba llendo lejos. Para no volver.

- No Konan...no voy a perdonarte...

Konan no abrió sus ojos, pero a cambio, ensanchó más su sonrisa. Esa sonrisa extrañamente creada por él. Y para él. Se sentía tan miserable, por el hecho de que él no la perdonara por ser como era. Y tan patética por intentar rogar por algo que no merecía.

- Es una lástima...que no me...perdónes, pero...me lo merezco...

Dio un suspiro. Uno largo, lleno de dolor. Uno que decía que deseaba morir ya y que no quería seguir sufriendo. Y Pein leyó el mensaje. Cuando la vio cerrar los ojos y la oyó suspirar, supo que el final de todo se encontraba cerca. Un frío recorrió su cuerpo. La abrazó fuerte, aún más que antes. Su corazón daba pequeñas punzadas de penitencia. La culpa. Sí, la culpa lo torturaba e iba a hacerlo por siempre si ella moría.

- No, Konan...no te vayas...no me dejes...

- Pei...n

El susodicho levantó la vista, clavando sus orbes en las de ella. Tanto dolor. Tanta aflicción. Tanto padeciemiento. Tantos sentimientos en la mirada de ambos. Solo había una diferencia. Pein lloraba. Amargamente, sin consuelo. Y Konan reflejaba la muerte misma. Haciendo sus pupilas cada vez más opacas. Más sin vida.

- Pein...mátame.

Él cerró los ojos con fuerza. Apretaba su mandíbula al mismo tiempo. Matarla. Matarla. _Matarla_. Quería reunír fuerzas, pero no las encontraba. Quería dejar de llorar, pero no podía. Quería salir de esa situación...pero le era tan imposible. Todo por nada. Una vida por... ¿porqué?¿Por un par de billetes?¿Todo por eso? Tanta martirio por nada. Aun con los ojos cerrados, acercó sus manos al fino cuello de ella. _Terciopelo blanco_. Apretó con fuerza. _Remordimiento puro_. Al escuchar un jadeo, abrió los ojos. _Asustado, con intuición_. Algo iba mal. _Sí, Pein, tú estás mal. Mal, mal, mal. Muy mal._ Ante él, una llorosa Konan que sonreía. Con pena, con dolor o quzás con alegría y regocijo. _¿Porqué así?¿Porqué tu?_. Quiso quitar sus manos, pero ella se las sostuvo. Quiso cerrar sus ojos, pero no pudo hacerlo.

- Pein, te amo...

Y allí terminó todo. Aquellos ojos que él amaba. Aquellas aguamarinas, inundadas de perlas transparentes. Aquellos ojos se habían osucrecido. Ya no brillaban. Ya no irradiaban luz. Ya no tenían vida. Ya no...nunca más.

Quitó sus manos con cuidado. Volvía a entrar en sí. Miraba con miedo y dolor a esa pequeña rosa. _No, no...es mentira. No_. Comenzó a llorar de nuevo, recostándose sobre el pequeño cuerpo. Era todo. Estaba solo. Otra vez, estaba sin ella. Gritaba sin perdón. Maldecía al cielo y al infierno. Quería morirse. Pero muy dentro suyo, algo le decía que todo volvería a estar bien. Una sonrisa casi malvada adornó su rostro. _Oh, no...no era el final_.

- Konan...mátame...

Cerró los ojos y sonrió. Las lágrimas volvían a luchar por salir de esos ojos grises. Y un nudo se formaba en su garganta. _Oh no, nunca sería así el final_. De dentro de su bolsillo, sacó una pequeña cuchilla. Esas cuchillas de emergecias que deben llevarse, por las dudas. Esas cuchillas que ayudaban. _Esta es una emergecia, necesito ayuda_. La pasó por su muñeca. Profundo, sin miedo. _No te arrepientas_. Y se sintió mal. Veía salir un líquido conocido de su muñeca. _Sangre. Sangre. _Con cuidado se recostó en el pecho de Konan. Miraba aquellos ojos que había adorado. Aquellos que ahora se veían muertos y teerroríficos. A paso lento, se acercó a su rostro y besó sus labios. Fríos. Helados. Color púrpura. Muertos. Como estaba ella. _Muerta_. Sonrió con pena, con angustia. Ella muerta y él recién se atrevía a besarla. Era tan idiota. Tan torpe. Tan...

- ...bobo.

Su vista ya estaba borrosa. Le ardían los ojos. Y de nuevo empezó a llorar. Todo tan triste. Tan horrible. Tan doloroso. Pasó su mano por aquel rostro pálido, buscando un último contacto. Cerró los ojos, resignado. Él ya estaba muerto. Lo estuvo en el momento que ella se desangraba. Cuando pedía perdón. Cuando lo dejó muerto en vida. Estuvo muerto todo ese momento...y lo seguía estando.

Con su mano derecha rozó despacio su vientre. Habría deseado crear vida con ella. Pero su estúpida vergüenza junto con lo que el destino les deparaba, lo habían hecho imposible. Rozó con la punta de sus dedos la piel fría de una mano que se encontraba en ese mismo lugar. La tomó, mientras le temblaba el pulso. _Ella muerta, y él mantenía su vergüenza_. Entrelazó la mano con la de ella. Quería retribuírle todo. Y esta fue su mejor idea. Mataba dos pájaros de un tiro. No tenía que seguir con la pena de haberla perdido y le devolvía todo. Abrió los ojos, descubriendo que ya no enfocaba bien su vista. Los volvió a cerrar, mientras se acurrucaba más en el pecho de la marchita rosa. Sabía que ese sería su fin. Sólo le daba ese toque romántico que siempre había faltado. Y esa imagen era todo lo que tenía a su alcance. Las caricias frías. Las miradas de tremenda amargura. La imagen lo era todo. Las muertas manos entrelazadas. Él, acurrucado sobre ella. Como un pequeño niño. Lágrimas en ambos pares de ojos. Y sangre. Sangre de él y de ella, que se mezclaban. Se unían. Se volvían una. Tan romántico. Tan doloroso. Tan muerto. Tan ellos. Tan _mátame_.

- Konan...má...tame de...amor...

Ya había soportado el principio del fin. Ya era hora. Ya había llegado el trágico final. Cómo esas antiguas obras de teatro que solo te hacen llorar. Con verlos, solo bastaba para entender el amor que los unía. El cómo y cuánto se necesitaban. _La imagen lo era todo._ Dos cuerpos muertos. Los dos, unidos por sus manos. Algo tan trágico. Pero que denotaba tanto amor. Algo que ellos dos vivieron. Que buscaron. Que soñaron. Simplemente...mátame.


End file.
